Revive
by Jisl Kaiser
Summary: [AU] After killing the WORM Yuuki, everything turns back how it was. However, that is until Otoha catches a glimpse of orange...


**There still isn't much attention for Sky Girls, is there? I was busy for my Inazuma Eleven stories when I came across my Sky Girl document for the "I love you" story I uploaded. That was when I wondered about how many were written for it and...well... Lets not talk about that.**

**Still~!I came up with this and I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

* * *

_Kill him._

Her orbs went whiter as realization struck her. They had to put an virus inside it but it healed, so now they had to kill the WORM responsible for the inner part.

_Yuuki._

Otoha's world sunk into darkness.

In order to kill all WORMs and save the others and the rest of the world, they had to kill Yuuki - her long-lost twinbrother!

'Why!? Why had it to be you, Yuuki!?' Otoha mentally screamed. Her hands had moved to her head and pulled at the light orange locks roughly.

"Otoha-nee-san," young Yuuki said. "Lets go."

For the first seconds, she didn't notice the screams and yells nor the Sonic Diver of her twin to counter. Zero still floating in the sky with lot of afford. But when she realized the Sonic Diver coming her way - her MOLP raised.

A few familiar words entered her mind.

_"That ain't Yuuki, Otoha. The WORM you saw that time took Yuuki over to form itself with. Yuuki himself died. Let it go, you can't change it. You only can help to save the others, by killing that fake Yuuki-san."_

Zero dashed up in the air and took the sword from its place.

"Otoha-nee?" young Yuuki spoke surprised.

"You.." Otoha trembled. It couldn't be, it just... It was Yuuki yet he wasn't... But it was now or never. If she waited he would strike back and she could die herself while the others followed after her. Everything would be for nothing.

Otoha took a breath before yelling, "You ain't Yuuki!"

He seemed taken aback by her words and she took that to leap at him.

Unfortunately, he recovered rather quick and halted her attack. "What are you babbling about of me not being Yuuki. I'm your flesh and blood!"

While she bit her lip she launched her final attack.

"No, you can't be..."

While he slowly dissapeared, the young Yuuki smiled. "It seems I was not strong enough, how dissapointing. Otoha-nee! I'm happy I could see you again, stay cheery-!"

As he was gone, tears treatened over her edge and she shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks as she desperately called for his name. She knew it wouldn't help nor he would return to pat her head and say everything would be alright.

She knew; yet she didn't care.

Through the communication system a kind voice entered her ears, it made her stop these tears as she looked up to the centre.

"We did it, it died off! Get out now fast, everything will fall apart now most probably. "

Otoha smiled weakly. 'Yeah... We did...'

They quickly left, but it didn't go unnoticed to her that a voice called after them.

_"I will return to you..."_

* * *

**- Months Later -**

As the fresh wind blew carefree through the girls' hair, the taller one smiled.

"The youngers really train hard."

Otoha grinned as she turned with a teasing grin to the other. "You find it rare? Look at who trains them! I believe they even find it hard to keep breathing with that non-stop running you order them to do."

"Shut up..."

They laughed and then a cough made them turn.

As she saw him, he who always took care of he Zero, her eyes sparkled. "Ryohei!"

He rose his eyebrows at them. "What are you three still doing here? You should change for the last flight."

Exchanging looks a look of embarrasement filled their eyes. They had totally forgotten about it, the peace they got finally granted and the lack of gunshots and WORMs made them totally forget.

"We're coming," Eika said.

...

Otoha patted the darker green shaded metal. "Thanks for everything, Zero. Ready for the last flight?"

Ryohei plugged his laptop, that old one which Otoha once almost broke, into the system of the Sonic Diver as he ticked in God-may-knows things in and watched all data glow in his screen.

The twinsisters currently bickered about the bad handling the other used on the Sonic Diver.

Eika only sighed at that. "We'll go change."

Once at the lockers however, Karen sadly smiled. "This will be the last time, huh?"

Eika, Elise and Otoha turned to her and got caught in silence as well.

They had gone through a lot together, and saying goodbye to these machines was harder than you would ever think possible. It seemed like saying goodbye to someone precious you loved.

Sure, they had come to love their Sonic Divers as well - even thought it were machines. Especially Otoha had become attached to her precious Reijin, which she dubbed Zero after she first laid eyes on him.

"Well, then," Eika broke the silence.

With a loud smack she closed her locker and pulled her uniform straight. "This last time; lets fly like we never have done before."

Smiling they left and once at the garage they positioned themselves in the machines.

Ryohei came walking closer and Otoha faced him.

"Otoha, listen," he said. "This will be your last flight together. Give it your all and have fun. Show those girls how Zero and you can fly like one."

"Hai!"

The boss, of the garage that is, frowned. "Okay, lets go."

The line of the new generation for the Sky Girls waited outside patiently to see their heroes launch off in the sky with their beloved Sonic Divers - seeing theirs were a newer kind.

"Sonic diver Fujin, Sonomiya. Synchronizing the nano-skin with the system.

"Sonic diver Reijin, Sakarano. RWR, MLDS, and passive recovering system - all green."

"Sonic diver Rajin, Ichijo. Voice confirmed. Voice patern recognized."

"Bachstelze, Elise. Bio-feedback connected."

From the tower, they got answered. "Sonic Divers, you're clear for take-off."

They launched one after one, shooting through the sky immediately without any problem.

"Sugoi!"

"That was awesome~"

"Hn."

"Cool~!"

"So gracefull and elegant!"

Eika made three screens pop up to communicate with the other three and smiled. "We're their superiors; lets show them how it's done!"

"You can bet on that!" Elise grinned.

Spinning and showing-off they happily flew along each other until they received a message from the tower to return to the base.

Eika and Elisa were having a match of who first was there, followed by Karin and Otoha.

Otoha looked over the grounds with a wide smile, trees and spring green grass bouncing in the wind as the sea dparkled in the sunlight. Only when she saw a flash of orange her happiness shattered. "No...way..."

Rushed she finished their flight and left her Zero alone with Ryohei.

"O-oi! Where are you heading to!?" he called out.

But she ignored him and sprinted towards the water, her heart pounding like crazy.

Once there, nothing but grey ground and the blue sea was in front of her. 'It was an illusion?'

"Otoha-nee."

At the mention of her name called out like that, her eyes widened as she quickly turned around again. A tall boy smiled gently at her.

"I came back for you, Otoha-nee-san."

"Yuuki!"

* * *

**Badum tss~ Okay, sorry, couldn't help it X3**

**I hope you liked it and reviews are pretty much welcome desu~**

**I'm hungry so gonna eat now, bye bye ^^**


End file.
